Just A Little Star
by LilShafe41
Summary: Miaka has had it rough since she was little but never lets it get her down. She tries her best at everything she does no matter what. She has come to term with her own circumstances and understands that her life will never be an easy one. She expects to spend the rest of her high school years alone until she stumbles upon an interesting little house in the mountain side.
1. Info

**Name:**Miaka(Beautiful red) "Chise (Little star)" Kaneko

**Age:**14(But you're a second year)

**Height:**5' 2"

**Weight:**110 lbs

**Interests:**Whatever makes other people happy; You'll find out more later on.

(You look like this but your eyes are a little more brown.)

**Looks:**Long slightly curly redhair; Very light complection; Kind of a baby face but in a cute way; Average sized body and chest; Also always wheres a small silver cross on her silver chain with a small dove in the middle of it.

**Personality:**Very pleasent girl. Very smart and clever for her age. She seems to be care-free and relaxed always with a smile on her face but on rare occasions when she doesn't have her necklace she becomes a different person and get very angry and mad. Without her necklace it doesn't take long for her to snap. Though most the time she's a great person she doesn't like to get close to people.

**Info:**She was forced to live out in the woods. She doesn't know that it's the woods right next to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo's home. She just recently lost her only brother Yoshio, who's 13 years older than her and her only sibling,in a terrible car accident leaving her with no family at had raised her ever since she was little. No one at school knows and no one would of ever guessed with how relaxed she seems. She did have a father and mother once but they passed away in a fire back when she was five. No one knows about that either. Her parents were both an only child in their families and her grandparents were long gone before she was even born. So she literally has no close or distance relatives. She's gone to school with Yuki all your life and just recently Kyo but has barely spoken a word to either one of them. She feels they are hiding something and she knows how that feels so she thinks it's proper for her not to get involved. She also has some major medical problems but you'll find out those later in the story. She was born in the year of the pig but is nothing like Kagura. (P.S. they don't change when you hug them and I don't know why.)

***This is Yoshio Kaneko. (Miaka's deceased brother.)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: New Friends and A New Voice_**

Your POV:

I woke up and got ready for another day of school but felt kind of happy since it was already Friday. Sure, living in a tent for the past 5 months almost 6 hasn't been a blast but I learned to manage. When I felt I looked decent I headed for a new path that looked like a short cut to school. I was walking on the edge of a small cliff when I looked down and saw a nice little house down below. I slowly walked over to the back porch hoping I wasn't intruding and saw cute little painted statues of the Chinese zodiacs laying out to dry.

"Oh they're so cute." I said calmly looking at the little pig which happened to be my symbol.

"Oh my do my eyes deceive me or is there a small young girl standing at my back porch?" I looked up to a see a man standing with shaggy black hair with almost black eyes in a robe smiling down at me.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just I was walking by and happened to notice these nice little statues. Did you make them?"

"Oh no that's quite alright and yes I did I was just setting them out to dry. Do you like them?" He asked. He seemed amused at how interested I was.

"Oh yes they are very cute. I'm the pig myself but you seem to of forgotten the cat..." I said trailing off. He seemed to cringe at the word pig but then he realized the rest of my sentence and looked at me surprised.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just the cat, you didn't seem to make one for him. I know the catis not a real zodiac but from the legends I feel the cat still deserves to be recognized. My big brother use to tell me the stories all the time when I was little and I always felt terrible for that poor cat but I probably sound silly for saying that huh." I said laughing a little bit at myself.

"No not at all. I think he'll like to hear he has a fan..." He said trailing off. I looked at him confused.

"Oh it's nothing just talking to myself. Say, I never seem to of caught your name." He said and then seemed a bit surprised when he saw my high school uniform.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Miaka Kaneko but please call me Miaka. It's nice to meet you." I said bowing.

"My what a lovely name. It's suits you perfectly my dear." He said grabbing my hands and was inches away from my faces. I was surprised at first but then realized he was just fake flirting with the lake of passion in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. Then out of no where a bag came flying and hit him right in the back of the head making him fall on his face. I had to hold back laughter so I wouldn't seem disrespectful or anything. I looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo from my class standing in the doorway to the porch.

"Yuki and Kyo Sohma?" I asked kinda of surprised.

"Oh hello there Miss Kaneko. What are you doing here?" Yuki asked bewildered at my presence.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just admiring these little statues when I started talking to..." I looked at the man who had gotten up and gave Yuki his school bag back rubbing his head. I realized I didn't know his name. Yuki realized it also and introduced us.

"Sorry for my cousins rudeness Miss Kaneko. This is Shigure. Kyo and I live here with him." He said gesturing towards his cousin. He smirked sheepishly and waved to he looked like this I now noticed helooked a lot like my brother.

"So you three know each other I presume?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah she's in our class you idiot." Kyo said annoyed. Shigure seemed even more surprised to knowI was a second year. I smiled at how close they seemed to be as they argued and looked at my watch.

"Oh my. Well it's been fun seeing you all but I should be on my way before I end up late." I said realizing the time.

"Well why don't you go with Yuki and Kyo?" Shigure suggested. I saw Yuki and Kyo glaring at each other.

"Um no that's alright. I think I can manage on my own but if you could just point me in the right direction please I'll be on my way." Yuki and Kyo broke their glare and looked at me.

"Oh but Miss Kaneko, I insist." I looked at them worried.

"Well if you're sure it won't be a bother." I was surprising myself with how much talking I had done this morning. I had barely said two words to anyone my whole life besides Yoshio, my brother, yet here I was carrying on a whole conversation with these people. Yuki and I walked to the frontsteps of the house while we waited for Kyo to find his school bag. When he found it he ran out to us. "Hello Kyo." I said smiling.

"Hey you're Miaka right?" I nodded

"Mhmm. Now we really should get going." And with that we headed off to school together. Yuki and Kyo fought constantly and it finally made me giggle. They stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Well this has been fun but I think I'm going to go on ahead of you guys. I really don't feel like getting interrogated my Yuki's fan club." I said poking Yuki between the eyes playfully. I brushed past them and turned. I waved a little.

"Thank you for taking me this far but I can go on the rest of the way by myself. Bu bye now." I turned away and jogged the rest of way to school. They watched me go with a small blush on their cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: A New Home_**

Your POV:

I waved goodbye to Uo and Hana. They are the closest thing I have to friends and still they don't know a single thing about me. I was still in a good mood from Yuki and Kyo walking with me this morning but I hadn't talked to them since. I decided I didn't feel like going home yet if you can even call it that and since I had no work today I went for a walk around town. It was fun seeing how happy and nice everyone looked in town but I started to feel drowsy. I knew it was time to head back so I did. Once I got through the thick woods I came across my medium sized green tent and went inside. I took off my necklace and set it in the little velvet box it came in.(Me:Why would you do that stupid? You know how you get without it.) I heard a twig snap outside so I got up to check it out. I went outside and brushed myself off. When I looked up I saw Kyo, Yuki and Shigure all staring at me. Kyo and Yuki at me confused and I could tell Shigure was holding in laughter.

"Um how about we talk about this in a more suitable place?" Shigure suggested through snickers.

Back at their house:

I had left the necklace back at the tent thinking this was going to be short and sweet.

"I'm just staying there until I save up enough money to get my own place then I'll be gone." I persisted for the tenth time getting pretty annoyed. Kyo and Yuki sat at the table with me not believing I was telling the whole truth. I heard Shigure laughing hard to himself in the corner of the room. I finally snapped. I was hoping they wouldn't see me like this but he had it coming. I stood up and walked in front of Shigure. I smiled evilly and let out a humorless laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked tilting my head. I felt Kyo and Yuki looking at me because of the quick mood change that had just filled the air.

"I get you now. You're just a runaway." I clenched my fist and punched the wall next to his face. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me shocked. I had barely used any effort yet the was now a large crack in the wood going down the wall. I kept that dangerous smile on my face the whole time.

"So that's it. You think you've got me all figured out? You think I'm some stupid little spoiled brat who thought their life wasn't good enough for them so I ran away from home like a little baby? Well you're wrong!" I felt my voice getting louder with anger, the smile now gone and tears brimming in my eyes.

"You really want to know the truth fine here it is! I'm an orphan now! My parents dies in a fire when I was five! They were both an only child in their families and my grandparents on both sides had been dead long before I was even born! After that all I had left was my big brother Yoshio. He was eighteen at the time so he raised me. Almost six months ago he died in a car accident. The worst part about all of it is that it's all my fault. I have no close or distant relatives at all. I've been living in those woods ever since he left not because I want to but because I had no choice. I have no where to go and I'm not about to live with some foster family!" Ever since I had said Yoshio's name out loud I had fallen to the floor and had tears streaming down my face. I could feel them all staring at me shocked.

"Miaka...we didn't know..." Shigure said with guilt written all over his face.

"You're right...you didn't know...so next time you think you know who I am or what I've been through think again." I didn't even take a second look at any of them as I got upturned on my heel and swiftly made my way out of their house. When I reached the spot where my tent was suppose to be I found there had been a mudslide and all my stuff was buried under it including my necklace. I panicked and got down on my hands and knees in the mud and started to trydigging with my bare hands.

"Yoshio. Yoshio! Come on Yoshio stop messing around!" I spoke those same words. The same ones I had said the day he passed away. I felt myself getting exhausted but I couldn't give up I had to keep trying.

"That sure is going to take a long time doing it that way." I turned at the sound of Shigure's voice. I looked up and saw Yuki, Shigure and Kyo staring at me worried. Shigure extended his hand for me to take. I just looked at it at first then looked back at the pile.

"But Yoshio..." I said in more of a whimper.

"We can come back and clean this up tomorrow but for now you can stay at our house Miss Kaneko. That is if you'll find the will to forgive us of course." Yuki said looking ashamed.

"We all agreed that you can live with us as long as you like but in return you'll have to do a little house work." Shigure said smiling at me. I looked at all of them.

"Yea and don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your family." Kyo said trying to act like his normal tough self. The funny part was I actually believed them. I knew they were telling the truth and I could trust them. I looked back at Shigure's outstretched hand and my expression softened. I took it and pulled myself up.

"I wouldn't mind that." I said with a small smile. They all smiled back. I then started to feel dizzy and weak. My eyesight got blurry and I ended up losing my balance and fall onto Shigure's chest. They all seemed shocked because nothing happened. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: New People with an Old Curse_**

Your POV:  
><span>

When I woke up late the next morning I had been tucked into a nice little floor bed in the spare room. I got up relieved it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school after last nights experience. I saw I still was in my uniform and had dried mud all over me. Since no one seemed home I was going to go get my stuff from the mud slide but when I got downstairs there was a couple of bags on the table. I saw a note next to them and read it.

_'Dear Miaka, this should be all of your stuff. We got it for you while you were sleeping. I went to the main house to discuss you staying with us with the head of the family and the other Sohma members while Yuki and Kyo went of their separate ways. Who knows where they went. Well we should all be back by 7. See you then, Shigure.'_

I smiled at the note but felt a bit of worry inside. It was 3 now. I was afraid they wouldn't approve of me staying. Where would I go then? I brushed the thought aside and looked in the bags. At the top of the first bag was the little velvet box. I hurriedly grabbed it and put my necklace back on. I felt like myself again immediately. I took the rest of the bags up to the room I had slept in andleft them there.I decided I was still going to hold up my side of the deal whether I could stay or not. I looked around the place and saw it was a total disaster zone. I sighed to myself.

"Well might as well get started. This place won't clean itself." I thought out loud to myself. I looked at my appearance and decided I might as well just stay dirty till I'm done cleaning. I found a closet with cleaning supplies and went to work. I had just finished with the kitchen when I was finally done with the whole place. It was sparkling inside and out. Everything was nice and clean. Not a speck of dust. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 6. I ran upstairs and took a nice long shower. When I was done I cleaned myself up. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on my mom's favorite vanilla perfume that smelled amazing but it wasn't too strong. I changed into a nice hoodie that was orange and black and said Kaibara Girls Volleyball with a volleyball in the middle and had Kaneko #41 on the back and then I also had on jeanshorts that came to right above my knees. I let my necklace hang out of my hoodie. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 minutes till 7 so I ran downstairs and looked in the fridge so I could at least start dinner. They barely had any food but they did had plenty to make beef stew and since it was about to expire I used all of it. Sure I'd have a lot of left overs but that'd be fine. I threw on a pink apron they had and started to cook. Just as everything had started to boil I heard the front door open.

"Miss Kaneko we're home." Yuki said in a quite voice probably hoping I wasn't asleep.

"I'm in the kitchen." They walked over and opened the door.

"Wow Miaka this whole place is spotless. You sure know how to clean and look at you. Even you look spotless right now. I'm very impressed." Shigure said in a sing song voice with sparkly eyes. I smiled and rolled my eyes and went back to stirring.

"This is amazing. I don't believe I've ever seen the kitchen floor." Yuki said staring all around. Kyo did the same.

"You know it's very irresponsible of you all to let this place get this filthy. Not is it only bad for any normal person to breathe inbut it's especially bad for Yuki to be breathing in all that dirt with his asthma. It's like you're asking for trouble." I scolded them with a stern voice. They all put their heads down in embarrassment and shame.

"And how did you know Yuki has asthma?" I heard a voice ask in the doorway of the kitchen. I turned and saw three figures standing there. The one who asked looked older about Shigure's age with hair covering one of his eyes. He looked very professional like with a button up shirt and a tie. The other two were first years I recognized from school. The one was taller and had black and white hair with multiple earrings and necklaces. That would of scared most people but I could really care less what he wears. I've never judged him on his appearance. Heck, I've never judged anyone at all before I got to know them. Then the other was smaller blonde haired boy with big brown eyes. He wore girly clothing but I thought it was cute. I thought it was sweet how he was always smiling and cheering people up when I'd see him in the halls. I looked at the one who asked the question and smiled.

"I can tell by the way he's a mouth breather and the way he breathes when he talks. It's very distinct and only found in asthmatics." I said remembering the book I had read about it.

"Oh I'm sorry to bring them on such short notice but after they heard about you Momiji insisted on them meeting you." Shigure said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh that's ok. I don't mind at all. That actually works out perfectly." I said looking back at the stew. I knew they knew I didn't have family but I really believed I could trust the Sohma's with my whole heart.

"We were going to have a lot of extras but now I think it will work out just right. I hope you guys are hungry and like beef stew. That's kinda the only ingredients they had in their fridge." I said laughing at how little they knew about living on their own. The little blonde one bounced over to me smiling.

"Yeah we're starving we haven't eaten all day. I'm Momiji by the way and that's Hatsuharu but you can just call him Haru. And then the older one is Hatori. He's the Sohma family doctor and we're all Sohma's." He said cheerfully. I bowed and smiled at the new people I had just met.

"Well hello. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Miaka Kaneko but please just call me Miaka. I go to school with you and Haru but I'm just a grade higher." I said the last part to Momiji.

"Hmm you seem to be quite the little medic Miaka but if I'm not mistaken you also have asthma yourself and it's even worse then Yuki's." Hatori spoke up seeming amused by me. I looked at him a bit surprised but then just smiled.

"Wow so you really are quite the professional. I trained myself to control my breathing so no one could tell but you seemed to notice the moment we started talking." He nodded and a small smirk came to his face. I laughed. Not because of what we were talking about but because of how someone could actually notice such a tiny detail about me. No one had done that since Yoshio. I was having fun here. It felt so care-free talking to these people. Like I actually had purpose being here. But then I remember why Shigure had gone to the main house in the first place. I looked at him and he seemed happy but I was still worried. Dinner was now ready and everyone was eating.

"Wow Miaka your a great cook. You really made something out of nothing." Momiji said smiling big.

"Yea it really is great." Haru agreed.

"Thanks you guys." I said but I still had a worried expression. I actually really didn't want to leave but what if I had to. Shigure seemed to notice and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about it so much. Akito the head of the Sohma family has decided it's alright for you to stay as long as you keep somethinga secret..." I looked at him confused. He continued.

"We agreed it would only be right to let you in on a little family secret..." I sat there and listened intently as he told me about the Sohma family curse and who was who and basically everything I needed to know. When he had finished they were all staring at me waiting for a reaction.

"Then why didn't you change last night when I accidentally fell on you?" I asked Shigure.

"We don't know. For some reason with you we don't seem to transform." I stated to twiddled my thumbs.

"Does that make me weird?" They all started laughing at my childish behavior.

"Oh Miaka you look so cute when you get all insecure. You sure do have a baby face for being 16." Momiji said jumping on my back. They all nodded in agreement.

"16? That's because I'm not silly. I'm just turned 14 years old a couple months ago." They all looked at me surprised.

"But Miss Kaneko how are you a second year then?" Yuki asked,

"I skipped two grades when I was younger." I said surprised they hadn't realized it yet.

"YOU SKIPPED TWO GRADES?!" They all shouted staring at me. I nodded my head.

"Well I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Good night and sweet dreams." I said with a giggle and I bounced up the stairs happy with the new people I had met and how they trusted me with such an important secret. I changed quickly and laid in bed

"Night night Miaka!" I heard Momiji yell up the steps. I smiled to myself and drifted off into sleep. And for the first time in a very long time I actually did have sweet dreams.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: New Future meets Old Past_**

Your POV:

I woke up the next morning pretty early and felt like doing something fun. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6 in the morning. I got ready for the day by showering, drying my hair, brushing my teeth, putting on perfume and deodorant, and changinginto something kind of casual. I had on a cute little white dress that came a little below my knees. It hadpastel greenlace as the straps and lace around the bottom where it flowed out. It also hada silk pastelgreen tie around the stomachaches with a big bow in the back. I let my hair flow down my back naturally with a few loose curly red strands in my faces. It was Sunday so I thought I should probably go shopping since there was no food in this place at all. I went down stairs and was writing a note to tell them where I was when I got tackled to the ground from behind.

"Good Morning Miaka! You look so adorable today!" I opened my eyes and saw Momiji over me.

"Oh um good morning and thank you. Did you spend the night last night?" I asked pushing myself up and looking at him. It had actually really hurt being tackled like that but I covered it up.

"Yeah all three of us did but it looks like we're the only ones up." Momiji said with his big sweet smile.

"Oh ok. Well I was just about to leave to go grocery shopping so I'll be going now. Bye bye see you when I get back." I was heading for the door when he tugged on my arm hurting me more. I winced but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh that's great I'll go get Haru-chan and you can get Hatori then we'll all go together." I stopped him before he ran off.

"Um are you sure that'll be ok? I mean I don't want to burden them or anything. I can do this by myself. I do it all the time." I asked looking at me feet.

"Of course it's ok silly. It'll be fun and don't worry about Yuki, Shigure and Kyo. They're probably gonna sleep in anyway." He said skipping off through the house. I sighed to myself. I really wasn't use to this kind of attention but I guess I could get use to it. These people are really nice. I walked off in search of Hatori. I found him asleep with his head on the dining room table. He looked so peaceful. I walked over to him and kneeled down. I touched his shoulder.

"Oh Hatori. You want to go food shopping with me, Momiji and Haru?" I whispered softly. I felt him squirm under my touch. I let out a small laugh and turned to walk out of the room. Right when I was almost fully standing he grabbed my wrist and tugged on my arm making me fall on my butt. It hurt just like everything else had and I winced more than a normal person would. I had this problem all my life but only two living people knew about it and that's the way I'd like to keep it. I looked at him frustrated.

"Now you know what it's like to be annoyed." Hatori stated plan and simple.

"I wasn'tannoying you. I simply asked a question and you had to be a grouch about it. Humph." I got up and walked to the door. I turned and smiled at him. I thought it was nice he actually had a sense of humor for being such a stiff.

"Well you coming or not?" He grumbled and got up. We walked to the door where there was a half asleep Haru with a hyper Momiji next to him. I put on my cute flats and headed out the door.

"Turn and smile Miaka." I heard Momiji yell behind me. I looked and he was holding up a video camera. I laughed to myself.

"What are you doing Momiji?"

"I want to remember the first time we all got to go to town together." I laughed some more and waved to the camera. I've never been shy in front of a camera. We walked to town but I didn't feel like going straight to the market so I walked around having fun. I pulled them over to some street musicians who were playing some fast jazz. I took one of the spare saxes they had left and started playing along. The three of them looked at me wide eyed. I got into it but just like all good things it had to end.

"Wow Miaka I didn't know you could play saxophone. You're really good." Haru said looking at me like I was a secret he just found out.

"Oh no that was terrible. The sax is one of my worst instruments. I can play any instrument much better." They looked at me bewildered. I laughed and skipped off looking for something else to do. We had got our groceries and were headed back when I saw a stage and a bunch of people crowded around it.

"We need a volunteer for this next song. Anybody?" I heard them start the melody and knew the song instantly. It really meant something to me so I pushed my bags at Haru and ran over gracefully to the stage.

"Sir I'll sing if you don't mind." I said smiling up at him. He lent me his hand and I climbed onto the stage. I heard an applause erupt from the crowd and I smiled shyly.

"Go ahead little lady." I looked and saw Momiji still filming with Haru watching interested as Hatori was acting annoyed I was holding them up. I sighed and looked at the mike and sang with my heart. I sang Held by Natalie Grant and it was like I was singing to Yoshio and the Sohma's. I sang and looked out into the crowd like I was speaking to them. I looked into the back and I could of sworn I saw Yoshio smiling at me but a tear fell down my cheek because I knew it was just my imagination. I looked at the Sohma's andthey all seemed to be on the verge of tears with the camera still on me. I finished and everyone stood there for a second shockedand then a wave of applause andcheers erupted.I giggled and bowed, wiping away the little tears.

"Wow Miss that was quiet amazing I wouldn't suppose you knew how to partner dance would you because that's next." The announcer guy said.

"I know a little." I said with a smirk.

"Well all you need is a partner and this is for everyone for fun." I jumped off stage and ran to the Sohma's I grabbed Momiji's hand and brought him to the dance floor. A sweet slow song started called Cinderella by Steven Curtis came on. We twirled while Haru filmed. It was sweet and fun. Haru and Momiji swapped. Momiji had the camera now while Haru had me. He smiled nervous and I knew he didn't know much. I kept it simple and we just twirled and laughed without saying a word. He twirled me and all of a sudden I was dancing with Hatori. I laughed and looked up at him. He smirked down at me and we danced. I felt so care-free. I wasn't forcing the smile anymore. All pain was gone. Just being with them made me happy. It felt like I was meant to be here for some reason. My dream was suddenly shattered as I heard someone call from in the crowd close by.

"Awe is dat my Chise? Look how grown up you look. Yoshio would be proud." My eyes widened in fear and I felt my hand get pulled from Hatori. I was suddenly dancing with him.

"Kay!" I looked up at the tall 18 yr guy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked down at me evilly. The Sohma's stared shocked by how much fear I was had heard everything he had said to me and they assumed he was Kay even though they have no idea who he was and what he meant to me. The song ended and he was still gripping my wrist.

"You know this is like our song. I know something they don't like why this is hurting you so bad and I also I know once you get scared about if they'll not want you anymore you you'll disappear." He said looking right at them. They looked at me confused.I ripped myself from his grip and went over to them. I turned off the camera and smiled at them. I turned back to Kay with a glare that could kill.

"I think it's time for usto leave now. You've caused enough pain for one day." I said hatred seeping deep through my voice. He smirked evilly and shrugged his shoulders.

"As you wish my Chise." I turned and lead them away walking a quick pace. Once we were almost home. I stopped and turned to them knowing they wanted answers.

"Miaka who was that?" Momiji said looking at me scared.

"Just my old friend Kay." I said smiling.

"Friend? Then why did you seem so scared and what did he mean by hurting you and you disappearing?" Hatori asked kind of mad looking.

"Hatori you don't always get to choose your friends and Kay's stupid don't listen to him." He didn't seem to believe me but he dropped it noticing the sadness it brought to my eyes.

"Um Miaka why did he call you Chise?" Haru asked confused. I smirked.

"Chise is a nickname given by my brother. It means little star." They all looked at me. I was done talking about this so I took the grocery bags from them and jogged home. I looked at my cell phone clock and saw that it was already 6 p.m. I walked inside and Yuki, Kyo and Shigure all jumped to their feet.

"Where were you? We were worried." I looked at them surprised.

"Um grocery shopping. I was with Momiji, Haru and Hatori." I said holding up all the bags. They sighed relief and sat back down. I still felt kind of down from before so I walked into the kitchen after giving them a shrug. I called from the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't worry about me so much. I'll be just fine on my own." I heard the others walk in too and sit down. I heard them talking about something then Kyo yelled.

"What did you idiots do to her? She's not acting normal!" I put everything in the fridge and left out stuff for dinner. I made dinner but I still didn't feel all there. I kept thinking of Kay. Why had he shown up now? What could he possibly gain from this? I finished and went to give them their food. I felt emotionless again like I did the first two months after Yoshio had gone. I didn't even go to school then. When I walked in the room the all stared at me silently. I gave them everything they need and went to stand in the door way that lead outside.

"Are you not hungry Miss Kaneko?" Yuki asked kind of worried. I then realized how weird I was acting towards them because they had no clue. I turned and put on the fake grin.

"Sorry I don't have much of an appetite tonight." They looked at me funny. I just looked away and started at the clear dark orange sky with a few stars starting to show. I hadn't realized how long I'd been staring until Hatori announced they were leaving. I spun around and waved good bye.

"Bye Miaka see you tomorrow at school." Momiji yelled running out the door. Once they were gone I saw they had left the video camera from today. I picked it up after I thought they had all left the room.

"Hey you going to sleep or what?" I heard Kyo ask from the stairs.

"Um yeah I'll be up in a little bit." I said back. I went to the TV and set it up. I turned them on and watched today. I smiled and giggled at Momiji and I. How much fun Haru seemed to be having and even Hatori seemed to smirk a lot more. I watched as I played the saxaphone and when we went to the market. I laughed at everyone's shocked faces as I sang and I even surprised myself at how well I had held the notes today. When I saw us dancing I felt my stomach get queasy as I knew what part was coming. I heard his voice again. Even one tape it was sickening to hear. I saw how he looked and how intimidating he seemed and I cringed. Kay hadn't always been this way but with deaths come change in people some for the better some for the worst. All of a sudden the light flipped on and I jumped. I turned and all three of them were standing there. I looked at the clock and it was 1 in the morning.

"They told us what had happened but it seems like it was a lot worse in person for you Miaka." Shigure said seeming sympathetic.

"Oh well. What happened is in the past and I can't change that so it's better to just get over it and help make my future better for myself and those around me." I said putting on another fake smile. They seemed to buy it. We all went upstairs to get some sleep...


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: A New You_**

Your POV:

It had been one month since I had moved in with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure and things were not normal, with me that is. I had been acting very strange ever since I saw Kay and was worried he'd show up at any second. Every day I'd wake up from a terrible nightmare and then go to school. I'd practically run out of school when the bell rang so I wouldn't chance walking back with Kyo or Yuki. Then I'd get home do the chores flawlessly and cook dinner. I'd serve them and then take what I wanted and go upstairs and eat it in my room. After that homework then sleep. This is how it had been everyday the same routine. I didn't want to talk to anybody and when someone started a conversation I would act my sweet normal self but would make it as quick as possible. I didn't want to talk, eat, sleep or do anything. I was scared. I was scared of Kay and what trouble he'd bring but more importantly I was scared of getting close to these people and them finding out what I was really like. Today was Saturday and I needed to get out of the house. I woke up and put on a tank top with a hoodie over it then some long worn out jeans. I pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail and ran down the stairs but then bumped into something hard making me fall back on my butt. I opened my eyes and saw Kyo looking down at me confused.

"Oh ow I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." I said bowing and then went to walk by him but he grabbed my shoulder.

"You now you should stop putting on this act. We all aren't blind. We can tell something's wrong. We may not know you that well but we are willing to help if you ever need us you know." Kyo said looking at me like he was in pain. Like he wanted me to tell the truth. I looked in front of me and saw Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru. They all seemed to agree with him. I looked closer at each one of them. I saw both Hatori and Shigure smoking and I sort of panicked a little inside. I quickly walked over to them and took them both right out of their mouth. They looked at me shocked.

"Do you want to die young? This is a terrible nasty habit. Don't you ever let me catch you smoking again. You hear me?" I said scolding them. They looked at me like I was insane. I clutched the burning cigarettes in my hand. I felt something warm go down my hand. I looked and saw I was burning myself on my already scared up palm.

"Let me see." Hatori said reaching for my wrist. I quickly moved my hand away not wanting to be questioned about the scar already there. He reached again but I did the same as before.

"No it's fine. I can take care of it myself." I threw the burned out cigarettes out the window and went to the kitchen. I ran my hand under the water in the sink but it kept bleeding profusely. I knew it would. This always happens. I lifted up my hoodie and ripped the fabric around my stomach from my tank top showing yet another scar but I quickly pulled the hoodie back down and took the fabric and wrapped it tight around my bleeding hand. I walked out and showed it to them so they wouldn't worry.

"Well I got some shopping to do so I'll see you later..." I looked down at the my phone clock and saw it was exactly noon.

"...I'll be back latest 2. If I need anything I'll call you." I waved goodbye and left leaving them upset they didn't get to talk to me about my behavior. I walked to the market debating with myself in my head. I was making them worry but that's not what I wanted besides how could someone who barely knows me care about me. Maybe I should just tell them the truth but then what if they hate me for it. I sighed to myself when I was already in front of the market. I guess it'd be better to tell them so I will when I get back. No matter how much I might not like it I'm going to tell them the whole truth. I walked inside the market and only got a few simple things like milk, bread and rice but I walked around for a long time. I looked at my phone and saw it was almost two and I didn't want to make them worry anymore so I started to make my way back.

"Well well Kay you were right. She has grown up to be quite the young lady and awe look at that she's buying food for her new little friends." I spun around at the voice and saw Kay with the tall 27 yr old with dark black short hair and oynx black eyes. Both of them looking at me evilly.

"No not today. I don't have time for this. Just go away will you." I said feeling annoyed.

"Well how rude can't some old friends drop by and say hello?" I rolled my eyes and went to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from us." Kay said running up behind me and unclasping my necklace and taking it. I gasped.

"Give it back right now!" I yelled sounding like a kid. He laughed

"No why don't we see what your friends think of you the way you really are." I growled and booked for the house. I could feel them following but if I could just get back to them on time I knew I wouldn't change over. My breathing was getting bad from asthma. I reached the steps and ran up. I could see the house it was so close. I burst through the door but right then I felt myself change. I stopped in the doorway and through off my hoodie showing the long scar going up my side. I ripped my pants so they were now short shorts. I took off the wrap around my hand and let the blood flow down my hand. I ran into the living room and jumped onto the table and crouched down. They all looked at me bewildered. I smiled evilly but some part of me still had control. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Miss Kaneko?..." Yuki asked.

"...I'm sorry... for everything... that's about... to happen..." I barely chocked out and then ran back out the door to face Kay and the guy from before Takashi. They all followed me outside and I just stood there looking at Kay and Takashi who were waiting for me by the front steps. Kay held up my necklace.

"You she what she's really like without this. Who she really is. This necklace is the only thing keeping her sane without it she's pathetic. She's a scared up bloody mess and deserves ever bit of pain she gets." They looked from him to me. Then Takashi spoke up.

"Now Chise come with us. Your over do for a check up." I looked down and frowned.

"No." I said plain and simply.

"Fine then. If you don't get a check up you'll die but hey I could really care less if you live or not. These people couldn't really care either. You see no one can love a little screw up orphan ginger. That's why you're all alone." Takashi said in an indifferent way.

"You son of a..." I heard Kyo say behind. I heard a couple of them go towards him like they wanted to fight him.

"Now now guys you're ruining all my fun." I said in a different voice they had never heard before. I never lifted my head and kept my eyes covered by my bangs. They looked at me shocked by how different I seemed. I ran up to Kay and went to punch him in the face but he moved so I just went down and punched the stone. I loud crack erupted from the stone. I heard a few gasps from the Sohma's but ignored it and tried again but every time he dodged and I'd miss. I was getting really mad and starting to loss control of what I was trying to do. It started off I just wanted to land a hard blow on him now I was looking for death. In a flash Takashi was behind me and clipped the necklace Kay had held back onto my neck.

"That's enough for today. I don't need you killing Kay." He said not seeming to care I had collapsed on the ground to my knees. Kay humphed and they left without a word. The Sohma's just stood there in horror. My hand stopped bleeding but there was still dried blood all down my hand. I looked back at them and began to sob.

"Today went so wrong. I'm sorry I'll just leave now and don't worry I'll still keep your secret. I can promise that much." I said between sobs. I picked myself up and staggered over to the steps. I leaned against the archway trying to get my balance back. I felt someone come over and slammed their hands against the pole on either side of my head. I had my back against the pole and I was cornered. I looked up shocked and saw Kyo standing there in front of me looking very upset.

"Stop running from us. We do care about you. Please tell us what's going on. We want to know you and help you. We want to be your friends." His fist were clenched. He had so much desperation in his eyes. I was tired of causing this wonderful family pain. I nodded and touch his arm beside me. He moved it and I staggered back to the house. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself off and changed into something more normal then a ripped tank top and ripped jeans. I went downstairs and they all seemed to be waiting for me so I sat down at the table and began.

"Well you see I have some medical problems. I was born with very weak organs hence the asthma and to top that off I was also born with a blood disease that makes me bruise easy and bleed very heavily when I get hurt so when I was younger my parents would sign me up for things to make me stronger like dance classes, singing classes and also how to fight. I became physically strong but I still had all the problems. So when I was five I loved helping my mom cook and my dad would help me too. Yoshio was already 18 in his last year of high school and would always tease me. Him and I constantly fought but it was our was of saying we cared. Well one night mom was letting me cook dinner on my own for my birthday that day but then when I was cooking Yoshio starting saying it wasn't going to be good so we started arguing again. We went outside to settle it but in the middle of our play wrestling I saw smoke coming from our house so I ran inside and saw I had left the burner running on the stove and half the house was on fire. I went looking for mom and dad and found them in the kitchen. They were telling me to get out but I just stood there. They pushed me out of the room so I could get out of the house safe and closed the door behind me. I tried to get to them but the scorching hot metal knob burned my hand and then the whole wall collapsed. I got dragged out by Yoshio and together we watched the whole house burn down along with our parents." I said looking at my hand that was on the table palm up so they could see the perfect circular burn scar in the middle that now had two smaller scabs over it.

"Oh Miaka that's so sad..." Momiji said jumping on me but gently so it wouldn't hurt.

"Well Momiji that's not all. I promised myself I'd tell you everything and that's what I'll do. Ok so after that Yoshio and I found our own apartment. I didn't know at the time but he had dropped out of school and was working overtime at two different jobs just so I could keep doing what I loved and so he could afford rent. He would have his friend Takashi who was studying to be a doctor come over and do a check up on me with my condition and he would bring his little brother Kay who was only four years older than me. We were happy together and I started getting better. We were a family but about seven months ago on August 11 my birthday and the 9 year anniversary of my parents death Yoshio was taking me bowling for my day like we did every year and every year he would but me some fancy new gift even though I would tell him it wasn't necessary. Out of those 9 years I had gotten a phone, an ipod touch, a laptop, a new TV, a Wii, a camera, an xbox, a bunch of new clothes, and this last year he gave me this necklace. He said_'_ A_s long as you where it no matter where you go or_ _what happens me mom and dad will always be with you.'_ I was so happy and when we left the bowling ally and were driving back home when we got rammed by some drunk guy going almost 90 mph. Yoshio had saw it coming and jumped out of his seat and hugged me protecting me. The wreck was terrible and there were scattered car pieces and I had skidded across the concrete and I had a huge gash going down my side but he definitely had gotten the worst of it. Though I couldn't stop bleeding he laid there limp. I tried to wake him up thinking he just got knocked out but when I felt how cold he was I knew I had lost him. The man who raised me was now gone from my life forever. I cried and ended up passing out from blood loss and woke up the next day with stitches in the hospital. I knew they were going to send me away to some orphanage and I was scared. I cut off my stitches and I ran from the hospital and back to our apartment. I took all of my stuff and Yoshio's and left. I couldn't find it in me to go back to Takashi and Kay because it was my fault. That's when I started living out in these woods. Last month was the first time I had seen Kay since the incident. That's why I was so scared back then. He was right though. This necklace is the only thing keeping me sane. When I wear it I feel safe and protected. Without it all my feelings over whelm me and I change into that other person you saw today when I don't feel safe anymore. I hope you could please forgive me for all the troubles I've caused you." I finished with tears in my eyes and looked down at my hands which were shaking. I felt so vulnerable now like at any moment I was about to be hurt but then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Shigure smiling down at me.

"Miaka you have nothing to apologize for. You can stay as long as you like. You help us so much with the cleaning that I think we'd be kind of helpless now without you."

"You know that sounded kind of rude you idiot." Yuki said pulling his cousin away from me.

"No that's fine. I really like it here and all of you are so nice to me that I think I'd be kind of lost being alone again." I said letting a small smile cross my face. They all relaxed at how I was fully back to normal.

"Well I think we should be heading back now. It's starting to get late and I don't feel like walking home in the dark." Hatori said looking at the clock seeing it was 7 p.m.

"Awe but I wanted to stay with Miaka. Well I guess I can come back and see her again tomorrow. Ok Miaka good night sweet dreams." Momiji waved heading out the door with Hatori.

"Bye Miaka. See you tomorrow I guess." Haru said seeming sleepy but he gave a weak smile. I smiled and waved to them as they left. I stood up and looked down at my feet not sure what to say.I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders. I looked and saw Shigure with a sly look on his face.

"Well well my little Miaka. Why is it I get the feeling something romantic happened between you and Kay?" Kyo and Yuki looked at us shocked and bewildered.

"Ha it's that obvious huh? Well that was a while ago anyway. Things have changed and besides he wanted things to move way to fast. Ha ha ha he's such a dork." I laughed out loud for once in front of them. Yuki and Kyo were still in shock.

"Um earth to Yuki and Kyo." I said waving my hand in front of their faces. They snapped out of it and rubbed the back of their head sheepishly. I laughed again. It was starting to get interesting here and I was acting my true self. I had even told people my whole life story. I think it was the most talking I had ever done.

"Well it's a little too late for dinner so I promise tomorrow I'll make a really big breakfast. Good night everyone. Oh yea and thank you...for everything." I smiled a heart warming smile and went upstairs to get ready for bed. They all seemed stunned downstairs by how adorable I just looked. I giggled a little to myself after I had showered and changed into my pajama's. I snuggled up in my nice big warm bed Shigure had bought me and drifted off into a dream...

***This is Takashi. Age 27. Miaka's brother's old friend.

***This is Kay. Age 18. Takashi's younger brother and Miaka's ex.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: A New Friend_**

**__**Your POV:

  
>"Miaka. Miaka. Come on Miaka get up." I grumbled and rolled over. I had heard and felt Momiji trying to wake me up for the past ten minutes but I just ignored it. I was too tired for this and besides it was Sunday and after all that I had told them yesterday I felt so drowsy. He kept whining and I finally decided I'd get up.<p>

"Ok ok I'm getting up." I said sleepily. I went to get up but hit heads with something.

"Owie" I rubbed my head and looked to see Momiji sitting on my bed in front of me doing the same.

"Goodness Momiji you got to be more careful. Are you alright?" I asked leaning over and feeling his forehead making sure it didn't leave a bump. He blushed and looked away.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted someone to play with since Haru and Hatori didn't come with me and the others hereare still asleep." He said seeming kind of down.

"Oh well that's ok then just let me get ready and we'll go have some fun ok just the two of us." I said with a sweet smile. He got all cheerful again and hugged me.

"Oh Miaka you're the best! We're going to have so much fun." I laughed and pried him off of me. I took a shower making sure I had all the blood off of my hand and brushed my teeth. I dried my hair and putit into two high pigtails with white ribbons withmy thick red hair still coming down past my shoulders. I put on some perfume and changed into a blue and white striped tank top that had four little buttons at the top and also some jean shorts that went to about mid thigh. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I had to admit I looked pretty dang cute. I walked down stairs to see everyone had now woken up.

"Oh yea that's right I promised a really big breakfast for them." I whispered to myself. I walked into the room and they all gapped at me. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um hey maybe could you guys eat out for breakfast. I sort of promised Momiji I would go have fun with him today but if that's not good I wouldn't mind making you something." I said looking down hoping my cute act would on them.

"Oh no it's fine Miss Kaneko but will you be making dinner tonight?" Yuki asked in complete shock of my appearance.

"Oh yes I promise I will. It'll be the best ever. Just you wait and see. Come on Momiji it's already noon and we still have so much to do." I said holding out my hand to Momiji. He seemed to still be in a state of shock but he snapped out of it and grabbed onto my hand and dragged me out the door. I started to run with him as we headed into town. We were having so much fun. We would stop at little street shops and occasionally buy something like a cute bracelets or earrings. We ended up stopping at a clothing store and we grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and tried them all on doing like a fashion show for each other. I would come out with celebrity looking like sunglasses with some dress and jewelry on and pretend I was walking down the runway. Momiji would laugh at my silly expressions and I'd eventually break and laugh too. We eventually bought some of the stuff we tried on and we left when we saw it was 3. On the way back we kept laughing.

"Miaka you really are the greatest I had so much fun today." Momiji said holding onto his bags and my arm. I laughed.

"Thank you Momiji but you're the great one here. I haven't had fun like that in a long time." He laughed and hugged my arm tighter but he tripped and ended up falling into some girl walking past us on the sidewalk. There was a poof and then a rabbit was in his place. The girl didn't see what had happened so I played it off.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I should've been watching where I was walking with my pet bunny." I said picking up Momiji.

"Oh that's ok." She walked off. I picked up his bags and started to walk home again.

"Goodness Momiji what I say about being careful. Well I do have to admit even as a bunny you're still the greatest." I said giggling and cuddling Momiji's face to mine. He cuddled back.

"I'm sorry Miaka. Thanks for covering me there."

"Anytime." When we were almost home there was another poof and Momiji was back but naked. I didn't see anything because I quickly turned my back to him and handed him his clothes and bags. I thought the circumstances of this curse was kind of funny so I didn't get all embarrassed when he changed. When he had changed we headed back to the house.

"We're home." I called taking off our shoes. There was no answer.

"I guess they're still out. Well I really need to get some cleaning done. Would you mind helping me?" I asked looking at Momiji.

"Of course not. This should be fun. What do we need to clean?" He asked looking determined.

"Um just the kitchen and living room." I said going upstairs.

"Where are you going Miaka?"

"Oh just to get something to make it more fun." I ran to my room and grabbed it off my desk and ran back down stairs to the kitchen where Momiji was waiting. I showed him the ipod touch and laid it on the counter and turned up the volume. I just let random songs play as we cleaned. We'd dance along and laugh at each other. When we were almost down with the living room Down by Jay Sean came on. We started to dance with each other as I sang along. We ended up tripping over each other's feet and fell to the ground laughing. We were both on our sides facing each other. I leaned my forehead on his catching my breath. He looked into my eyes my something strange in them that I'd never seen before. He looked like he was searching for something. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what came over me but I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and through my arms around him and hugged him hard.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had Momiji. Please promise you won't ever leave." I felt him tense at first but then he relaxed and put his arms around me hugging me back.

"I promise..." I heard the song change toBest Friends by Aquaand felt embarrassed just for having the song even on my ipod. I went to go change it but he pulled me back down making his lips kiss my cheek. I looked at him shocked and touched mycheek which still had a lingering presence of his lips there. He smirked slyly and pulled me into another hug.

"I promise you I'll stay if you do the same."I rested head on his shoulder and we both fell asleep right there on the floor happy in each other's arms...


End file.
